


Для любви не названа цена

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шиповник - песья роза, самый лучший страж</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для любви не названа цена

Сого прячется от своего куратора, а Паччи в какой-то момент оказывается в это. Сначала Сого была уверена, что ее не найдут в семейном додзе Паччи, потом, что в ее комнате, потом в лесу, который примыкал к их дому. Только одного Паччи не понимает, почему она убегает вместе с Сого. Вдали слышится голос куратора, и Сого, паникуя, тянет ее в самые заросли. Конечно, это оказывается шиповник. Кусты такие густые и огромные, что ростом практически с Сого, и через них практически невозможно пролезть. Но что значит “практически” для Сого? Она просто идет напролом, утягивая за собой и Паччи. Некоторое время они ожесточенно продираются сквозь заросли, и Паччи уже даже не спрашивает, зачем нужно было тащить ее с собой. Колючки больно впиваются в голые ноги и руки, на лице остается несколько болезненных царапин, и Паччи уже решается рассказать Сого все, что о ней думает, как та радостно вскрикивает и ныряет куда-то вниз. Там оказывается узкий лаз (у Паччи сразу же возникают дурацкие ассоциации с Алисой, вот только Сого ни разу не похожа на Белого Кролика), через который они попадают на маленькую полянку, которая сверху полностью прикрыта навесом из шиповника. Места очень мало, о том, чтобы сидеть и речи не идет, и чтобы поместиться, им приходится лежать близко-близко друг к другу.   
Цветы шиповника осыпаются на них, когда они устраиваются поудобнее.   
Они так близко, что Паччи чувствует чужое дыхание на своей щеке. Не то чтобы они в первый раз лежали так, Сого ночевала у нее, но руки соприкасаются от плеча до кончиков пальцев. Сого цепляет ее пальцы своими и от внезапной интимности этого нарочито-случайного жеста у Паччи перехватывает дыхание. Она закрывает глаза и пытается не поддаться панике, приступу клаустрофобии, не важно как это называется, но она не может дышать, как будто они лежат тут уже года, и колючие ветви обвили грудь, не давая дышать. Как будто это ограда вокруг замка спящей красавицы, вот только ее никто не найдет, потому что она не в замке, а здесь, в самой гуще зарослей, и шипы держат так крепко, что никогда не выбраться.   
Сого снимает с Паччи очки и осторожно вкладывает ей в руку, вытирает каплю крови с щеки и ведет ладонь дальше, проводит по шее, спускается до ключиц, и возвращает руку на горло, сжимая пальцы и перекрывая последние остатки кислорода. Паччи слабо царапает запястье Сого и смотрит, смотрит. Черты ее лица расплываются, то ли из-за слез, то ли из-за нехватки воздуха, когда Сого наклоняется к ней и выдыхает в губы:  
\- Дыши, Паччи, - одновременно разжимая пальцы и целуя ее.  
Сколько проходит времени, они не знают. Но солнце явно сменило свое положение, а криков куратора не слышно. Они выбираются из зарослей и Паччи чувствует себя пережившей катастрофу - ты вроде и выбрался живым и невредимым, но часть тебя навсегда останется там, под навесом из шиповника, корчиться от нехватки воздуха, страха и желания провести так всю свою жизнь.   
В волосах Сого лепестки, но Паччи не делает замечания и не убирает их. Какой же шиповник без этого навязчивого аромата и цветов. А Сого - шип, который навсегда в груди Паччи.   
Сого берет ее за руку.


End file.
